Moments
by Rinne-chan
Summary: Parce qu'ils connaissaient le caractère éphémère de leur relation. Parce qu'ils étaient différents. Parce que ces moments volés, ils étaient tous les deux conscients de leur importance.


**Salut! Je reviens encore sur le fandom, avec cette fois une histoire complètement indépendante de Stars ou Vingt-Quatre Heures, pour ceux qui les ont lues. Cette fois, la fic porte plus sur la période durant leur cohabitation... Je viens encore de la pondre, en une heure. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de la relire, parce que je pense qu'elle doit être spontanée... Si je la récris, j'ai peur de briser ce que je voulais faire en la formulant la première fois. Je sais c'est pas clair, ni très important au fond. Mais si vous trouvez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je les corrigerai aussitôt. Sur ce, disclaimer et bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: j'adore Nezumi et Shion, mais ma demande d'adoption a encore été rejetée. J'en remplis une nouvelle, je vous avertirai si ça porte ses fruits. **

* * *

Il y avait ces moments de non-dits où ils étaient tous les deux pleinement conscients de l'autre. Ces moments où, sans parler, il menaient des joutes silencieuses, finissaient des combats sous-entendus, échangeaient des mots sans sonorité. Entre eux deux et contre eux-mêmes.

Par exemple quand Shion s'assoyait sur le lit, un livre à la main. Il ne regardait pas Nezumi, qui était occupé à faire autre chose. Il ne lui demandait pas de le rejoindre. Il ne faisait que s'asseoir, dos au mur, et ouvrait son livre. Pourtant, Nezumi captait sa demande silencieuse. "Viens me rejoindre. Lis avec moi. Fais-moi sentir ta présence." Il la comprenait en entendant les pages se tourner un peu trop vite, en voyant que Shion s'était installé un peu trop à l'extrémité du lit pour que ça soit naturel, comme s'il lui laissait une place. Il le voyait même à la façon dont l'albinos avait placé la couverture sur ses épaules, n'utilisant que la moitié du tissu pour se couvrir, l'autre extrémité reposant sur la place qu'il voulait que le rat occupe.

Au début, Nezumi se contentait de l'ignorer. Il n'allait pas faire office de remplacement émotionnel pour le blandin. Si ce dernier voulait survivre, il aurait besoin de s'endurcir. Résister à ce besoin des autres était à la base de la leçon. De plus, s'il voulait quelque chose, il devrait avoir le cran de le demander. Deux leçons pour le prix d'une, donc. Sans compter que lui, Nezumi, n'avait pas l'intention de se lier plus qu'il ne le fallait à l'albinos. Leur histoire n'en était qu'une de transactions. Il lui devait la vie, il lui sauvait la sienne et lui payait une leçon de survie pour les intérêts. Plus qu'équitable, non?

Il y avait aussi ces moments où, quand il faisait particulièrement froid, ils s'entassaient tous les deux dans le lit, alors que normalement l'un des deux dormait sur le divan. Ce n'était pas un lit très confortable, et il grinçait tellement que si l'un des deux bougeait, une personne non-habituée se serait réveillée. Nezumi, par réflexe, dormait face à la porte, bien que celle-ci soit verrouillée à triple voire quadruple tour. Shion avait donc droit à l'espace attenant au mur. Souvent, quand il pensait le rat endormi, l'albinos se retournait pour être face à lui, même si ce dernier lui tournait toujours le dos. Ce mouvement ne manquait jamais de réveiller ledit rat s'il était vraiment endormi, et il sentait le regard de Shion lui vriller la nuque. Pourtant, il ne se retournait pas. Il ne voulait pas, pour une obscure raison, croiser le regard du blandin dans le noir. Il ne voulait pas y lire toutes les choses qu'il s'appliquait à dissimuler de jour mais que la nuit ne manquait pas de révéler. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de lire en Shion qui l'effrayait. Il connaissait pratiquement tout de lui, de toute façon, et il n'était pas un bon menteur. Non, ce qui l'empêchait de se retourner était la peur que ce soit Shion qui réussisse à lire en lui. Il avait une dérangeante tendance à comprendre plus le rat qu'il ne le devrait, et ce dernier se demandait si ça ne s'appliquait qu'à lui ou si c'était un don inné chez l'albinos.

Ils restaient donc là, tous les deux, éveillés pendant des heures. Nezumi ne pouvait se rendormir tant qu'il sentait le regard de l'autre le fixer par derrière, et Shion maintenait cette situation le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être était-ce par espoir que Nezumi se retourne, ou encore parce que c'était le seul moment où il s'autorisait à réfléchir et que ce processus occupait plusieurs heures. Que ça soit l'un ou l'autre, l'albinos finissait toujours pas fermer les yeux, faisant toujours face au dos de Nezumi. Seulement alors ce dernier se permettait-il de se rendormir à son tour.

Il y avait aussi ces fois où, désireux de faire un peu d'exercice ou seulement d'aller explorer les parties sécuritaires des environs, Shion s'habillait avant de sortir. Encore une fois, il ne demandait pas à Nezumi de l'accompagner. Tout au plus lui demandait-il s'il désirait qu'il fasse quelques courses. Chaque fois, le rat répondait par la négative, arguant que s'il s'aventurait seul au marché il ne pourrait pas faire trois pas avant de se faire kidnapper, arnaquer ou tuer. Ou les trois en même temps, pourquoi pas. Non, la plupart du temps, Shion faisait juste enfiler son manteau, à peine plus lentement que nécessaire, feignait d'avoir perdu un gant ou un bas, le retrouvait où il savait très bien qu'il l'avait laissé, puis se dirigeait vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, il jetait un dernier regard à Nezumi, qui prenait bien soin de ne pas le lui retourner, et spécifiait la durée de sa promenade. C'était toujours un peu comme une dernière demande, un dernier espoir qu'il l'accompagne, et le rat prenait bien soin de ne pas y répondre. Encore une fois, le blandin devrait apprendre à se débrouiller seul un peu plus. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'écoulait toujours quelques secondes avant que le bruit des pas de Shion ne résonne, démontrant qu'il restait un instant à côté de la porte avant de se résigner et de partir.

Il y en avait à la pelle, de ces moments silencieux, où Shion semblait toujours demander en vain. Ces moments où Nezumi restait indifférent, pour son bien autant que pour celui de l'autre.

Et pourtant...

Nezumi ne venait pas s'asseoir aux côtés de Shion quand il lisait. Cependant, quand il voyait que le blandin commençait à perdre de l'intérêt dans sa lecture ou simplement quand ses sourcils se fronçaient devant un passage, il interrompait son activité, se rapprochait, identifiait l'endroit où l'albinos était rendu et se mettait à déclamer, de mémoire, la pièce en question, sous le regard à la fois reconnaissant et émerveillé de son compagnon.

Nezumi ne se retournait jamais quand Shion le fixait. Pourtant, dès qu'il était endormi, c'était lui qui se retournait pour l'observer dormir quelques instants, se rapprochant parfois lorsqu'il remarquait des tremblements chez l'albinos, qu'ils soient dus à des cauchemars ou au froid. Une fois_,_ _une seule,_ il prit sa main, qui reposait entre leurs deux visages, dans la sienne. Juste pour se prouver, à lui aussi, qu'il n'était pas seul, ne serait-ce qu'en cet instant.

Nezumi ne démontrait jamais aucun intérêt à suivre Shion lorsque ce dernier sortait. Malgré tout, une fois la porte fermée et les bruits de pas devenus presque inaudibles, il se levait d'un bond, agrippait son manteau et son éternelle écharpe et se précipitait dehors en claquant la porte. Un peu plus loin, il retrouvait Shion, alerté par le son, qui l'attendait. Il maugréait une phrase comme quoi il avait finalement besoin d'aller chez Inukashi ou au marché, et Shion ne se faisait pas prier pour le suivre, toute bancale que soit l'excuse. Une fois, même, il tendit à Nezumi, qui se frictionnait les mains, les gants de ce dernier qu'il avait pris avant de sortir. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil aux mains de Shion et découvrit sans surprise que ce dernier avait ses propres moufles d'enfilées. Le sourire mi-moqueur mi-tendre que le blandin lui envoya le retint de le traiter d'idiot sentimentaliste.

Oh, il y en avait des tonnes, des moments silencieux comme ceux-là. Ces non-dits aussi fréquents que simples, qui peuplaient leur quotidien. Un léger haussement de voix quand ils se mettaient à fredonner un air que l'autre connaissait, le choix d'un livre qu'on savait que l'autre préférait, la cuisine d'un plat chaud alors que l'autre rentrait de l'extérieur lors d'une journée particulièrement froide... Des petits gestes anodins, mais qui pour eux avaient le plus de valeur. Tous deux ne se faisaient pas d'illusions. Leur futur était incertain, le passé trouble, et rien ne disait qu'ils seraient encore ensemble, voire en vie dans un an. Pour Nezumi qui détestait No.6 autant que Shion voulait le sauver, pour celui qui voulait fuir les relations autant que l'autre s'entêtait à les entretenir, pour celui qui n'avait plus d'illusions comme pour celui dont la naïveté en surprenait plus d'un, pour eux qui étaient à la fois faits pour être réunis et pour être séparés, ces moments représentaient l'essentiel de leur bonheur.

Après tout, tous deux savaient que ça serait à ces moments qu'ils devraient se raccrocher lorsqu'ils n'auraient plus rien d'autre.

Alors Shion continuait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, Nezumi continuait de déclamer, et quand les deux reposaient face à face, leurs doigts entrelacés, yeux fermés et pourtant réveillés, ils ne pouvaient que tous deux souhaiter pouvoir encore se rendre au marché tous les deux ensemble le lendemain.

* * *

**C'est encore une fois très court, mais je l'aime bien. En fait je pense que je l'aime presque autant que Vingt-Quatre Heures (mon bébé!), c'est dire. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon avis qui importe, mais le vôtre! Une petite review? Même si vous avez détesté, allez-y tant que c'est constructif, j'apprécie de m'améliorer, et c'est pas long! De plus, si vous avez des suggestions ou des demandes, allez-y je serais ravie de revisiter le fandom sous d'autres aspects!**

**J'ai aussi parlé à quelques personnes d'une fanfic avec Inukashi... Elle arrivera un jour, comptez sur moi! Je ne sais pas encore où elle va me mener, mais elle arrivera!**

**Bisous et merci d'avoir lu!**

**Rinne**


End file.
